thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Waterborne
For more on Raven's backstory, traits, and other interesting things, click 'here' to see her page on the Salmon Wikia. Raven Waterborne '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Raven Waterborne Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 17 Weapon: Being a dangerous aquatic fighter, Raven excels with a dagger, quickly able to strike vital arteries of another tribute in close range. She also prefers throwing knives for long range, her longer wingspan allowing her to throw the projectile further. Her final weapon would be a trident, a weapon she's used in her Waterborne training and fishing in the districts. Appearance: Raven is an attractive girl, with a pale skin complexion. She has a cute face, with a small nose but somewhat large lips. She's got beautiful brown, almond-shaped eyes with arched eyebrows to make them stand out. She has a head full of healthy, chest-length black hair, with long bangs stopping above her eyes. She is of a thinner build, having skinny arms, small breasts and little butt, but a toned stomach and powerful legs. She is somewhat tall, standing at around 5'7", though very lightweight, weighing only 115 pounds. Strengths/skills: Like many of the Waterbornes, Raven is a very good swimmer, able to move swiftly through water. She is a strong combatant, especially with in water, either dragging her opponents underwater and drowning them or killing them with her knives. She's also rather quick, her tall and lanky build making her a fast runner. Raven's final strength is her extreme stamina, which is crucial to allowing Raven to hold her breath underwater for long periods of time.. Weakness(es): Raven lacks a good deal of upper body strength, relying on her legs for power. Because of this, she also has trouble lifting her own weight, causing problems with climbing. Her biggest downfall is one of her greatest strengths, coming in her scrawny figure, which limits her ability in close quarters combat. Personality: Raven is odd for a Waterborne, lacking the nobility and honor of the family. She's more pragmatic, being more sensible and realistic. She also is a realist, not being overly optimistic or pessimistic about any situation. She is a no-nonsense girl, and does not like any unnecessary information that doesn't pertain to something important. She's truthful, and will tell the truth even if it hurts someone. She's very reliable, and will always be ready to do any task put before her. Her best feature is her sympathetic '''nature, as she can always understand what someone else is going through do to how she went through hell as a kid. However, she's not all good, and can be '''sarcastic '''if frustrated. She's easily '''discouraged, not having much confidence, her lack of success being a major factor with her esteem. She's rather peculiar, not being the most normal girl her age. She's scornful, especially of tributes full of themselves. Raven's biggest downfall is her weak-willed attitude, her willpower easily broken by a harsh enough mental blow. Backstory/History: '''Take what they say about me with a grain of salt. The people who think they know about me, they tend to exaggerate way too much on me. No, I'm not the sexiest girl in Panem, neither am I the greatest Waterborne to have lived. I'm just black sheep of my family, an odd one if you wanna label me. I was born in the middle of March, just like any Waterborne. Right out of the womb, straight underwater into the ocean. I was lucky enough to survive drowning, and was soon taken along with six others born in my "litter" to be trained into killing machines. What's a matter, you think it's a little morbid? Sounds all fine and dandy when another Waterborne tells it, because they don't tell it how it is. But that was only the beginning. As soon as I began to grow, I was immediately singled out, called "the weakest of the litter" and "the runt". As you would expect, my self-esteem dropped. I was always comparing myself to the others, envying their great looks, their tan skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. Jealous of their skills in the water that made mine pale in comparison. The thought of them being better bugged me every day, until someone with guts finally took charge of my life. She was a hardy woman named Danielle Waterborne, a large lady who lived up in the northern District 0. She noticed I was performing poorly in the District 4 enviroment, so she snatched me from there and took me with her up to District 0. I thought the training was hard in District 4. But it was even harder in District 0. The water wasn't pleasantly warm like in 4, it was frigid and freezing. I had to swim in it clad in only a bikini ("You'd be swimming naked if it wasn't illegal!" Danielle always shouted whenever I complained of the cold) while trying not to bang my feet on icecaps. Then, I'd have to go underwater and hold my breath until I passed out. It was awful until they allowed me to wear a swim mask, which kept the water from going up my nose and allowed me to see better. It still sucked, don't get me wrong, but things were shaping up quicker. Apparently the tough love is what I needed. I grew more confident in myself, in my looks, I felt like I was on top of the world. After the two years of rough training, I went back down to District 4, finding myself competing a whole lot better then I did before. Though this attention of my new talents wasn't all great. The top heads of my family noticed my skills, and they wanted to throw me into the games before I was 18, thinking I was at my peak. I personally wasn't ready to go, though I didn't have much of a choice. So, I was forced into the games by volunteering. That's basically my whole story summed up. Unless you want more of course, there's another place for that. '''Height: 5'7" Fears: Spiders. Alliance: Careers General Strategy Raven will be a career, and will try to get her allies' good sides at the bloodbath where she'll attempt to eliminate as many other tributes as possible. Raven will seek out a deep body of water early in the games, where'll she usually stay near, using it was an advantage to drag unsuspecting tributes underwater and drown them. By the midpoint of the games, Raven will continue being with the careers, playing more conservative, trying to stay alive. Late in the game, Raven will eventually leave her allies (if any are still alive), and will finish on her own. She will attend the feast if their is one. Depending on the arena, Raven will be more aggressive or conservative. If it's a dry arena with little or no water, Raven will be very conservative, only attacking tributes from a distance. If it's a wet arena with tons of deep water, Raven will be very aggressive, engaging in melee combat frequently by deep water. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer